


Roses Are...

by orphan_account



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Jealous Sonny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two months after Will finds out that Paul and Sonny have slept together, things have changed. He's moved out, divorced, and a single father all before the age of twenty two. Will thinks Sonny and Paul are dating (spoiler alert: They aren't) and decides it's time to move on. Someone else loving Will brings Sonny's thoughts back to where they should be and he's going to win Will back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Will Gets a Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is assuming that the speculation is correct and Paul and Sonny are, in fact, going to sleep together. I don't know for sure if they're right or wrong (I'm not going to take sides on if it is or now) but for the sake of this story, they did but they are NOT dating, even if Will thinks they are. A few people wanted this, so I wrote it.

Will sat across from Sonny at TBD in complete silence on Monday. Things used to be different between them, but this was what he did two days a week now. He went to TBD, sat while Sonny got to spend time with Ari, and then left her with him the rest of the day while he went to work. He came back, took Ari back to their apartment, and then came back on Saturday.

He would admit it. He missed Sonny like crazy. He was trying to accept that Sonny was with Paul now but it was so hard. He hated seeing Sonny with anyone else, especially Paul. Sonny slept with Paul two months ago and admitted it. Will left and moved in above the pub the day after that with Arianna. He spent a solid week ignoring everyone except Ari until he finally started answering his phone again. He agreed to let Sonny seen Ari once a week on the condition that he signed the divorce papers he wanted without a problem. He didn't want any money from Sonny, just a clean break. They split their savings (what was left of it) down the middle and Will got his own bank account.

It was practically like _they_ never existed in the first place. Will knew he sounded hypocritical. He wanted Sonny to forgive him while he was unable to forgive Sonny. But he didn't feel anything for Paul...and Sonny was _in love_ with Paul. He was nothing but a second choice and he couldn't get the image of Sonny and Paul happy and laughing together out of his mind.

He hated it and he hated Paul with a passion, but there was nothing he could do. Sonny was happy and that was all he cared about. He just had to find a way to try to get over this. "Will?" Sonny called, snapping him out of his thoughts, "Don't you have to go to work now?" he asked.

Will just grabbed his bag and kissed Arianna's cheek, "Bye, sweetie. I love you and I'll see you at lunch," he smiled at her and walked out, completely ignoring Sonny. It was what he always did. It helped him feel like he had a little bit of power to resist dropping to his knees and begging for forgiveness from Sonny.

He hated that. He hated that he felt like that after two months.

He hated himself.

* * *

Will walked into the office building to Sonix and ran straight into the door. 

Yeah, it was a great day. 

"Will, are you okay?" Zoey ran over and helped him pick his papers up. Will sighed, "Yeah...long day," he mumbled, picking the rest up.

"How are you feeling?" Zoey asked. 

Will smiled slightly, "I'm fine."

"It's a Monday," Zoey laughed quietly, "On top of it just _being_ a Monday, which is bad enough, I know it's the day you take your daughter to see Sonny. Do you just want to go and work from home?" 

Will shook his head, "No, I'm fine," he shrugged, taking his papers from Zoey, "I'll be in my office if you need me," he force a smile and walked away. He walked back the hallway.

"Will, hey!" someone called. 

Will walked into the office across the hallway from his and peeked into the office. He'd recently gotten a new neighbor in their office building. He was a new journalist for Sonix and he'd been there for about two weeks. He didn't know a lot about him, just that his name was Ares Kalivas and all the women on the paper were panting over him. 

He was cute, Will guessed. But he wasn't Sonny. 

_Stop it,_ Will scolded himself.

Ares got up from his desk and smiled, "I wanted to talk to you," he said, "Do you want to come in? Unless you're busy..." 

"No, I-I'm not busy," Will said, walking inside and smiling at him, sitting down in the chair in front of the desk. 

"I, uh...don't usually do this, I swear," Ares sat down at his desk again, "I mean...I'm usually against this, actually. Just...randomly doing this."

Will stared at him.

"I was...wondering," Ares swallowed, "If you'd like to get lunch with me." 

Will blinked in shock, "I, uh..." he trailed off. 

"It's just that I'm not used to Salem yet," he explained calmly, "And you know your way around. Not that I'm using you to find my way around or anything-"

"I'd love to," Will blurted out before he could stop himself. He blinked in shock at himself and quickly put on a brave smile, "That, uh...that is if you don't mind me picking up my daughter when we're done. I have to drop her off at my grandma's because my ex gets really busy in the afternoon and..." he trailed off, glancing up at Ares, "I'm not very good at this."

Ares laughed quietly, "I can tell," he told him quietly, "Don't worry, I don't have a lot of experience dating either," he smiled. 

Will swallowed, "If you're going on a..." 

"Date," Ares supplied, smiling. 

"Date," Will croaked out, "There's things you should know. You might get too embarrassed by me to even go-" 

"Let's see," Ares said, "You cheated on your husband and had a daughter with your ex-girlfriend, who is now in prison? Or is it that you were accused of murder? Or slept with Mr. Famous-Saint-Charity-Guy Paul Narita?" 

Will stared at him with wide eyes.

"I've been in Salem for two weeks," Ares said bluntly, "I've learned so much useless information," he snorted, "Will, I believe in clean slates. To my knowledge? You're just my cute office neighbor who I want to take on a lunch date and get to know. I don't care about that other stuff." 

_Oh my god,_ Will thought, _Is this guy an angel? His eyes make him look like one. They're all blue and cute and wow now I understand why everyone is so attracted to this guy-_

"Are you okay?" Ares chuckled.

"Yeah," Will said quickly, "Um...we can go around noon? I need to get some work done first. We can go wherever you want, everyone in Salem is pretty good." 

"Okay," Ares smiled at him, "See you then."

Will got up and walked out quickly. He closed the door behind him and leaned on the wall. 

Oh wow, Will thought.

* * *

Will glanced up at the clock on the wall and saw it was 12:01. 

_Do I go over there or does he come over here?_ Will thought, _What if I go over and seem too eager? Or what if he thinks I don't want to go? Maybe if I just walk over really slow or make a lot of noise in here-_

"Hey," Ares leaned in his office, "Ready to go?" 

_Oh thank god,_ Will thought. 

Will smiled and nodded, "Sure, let's go," he said, grabbing his bag and following him out. 

"Thanks for this," Ares smiled at him, "I just don't have a lot of friends here yet and haven't been able to find anyone to show me around. The most I've had is people gossiping to me...and I didn't even know them!" he laughed as they walked out, "Did you want to walk or drive? I have my car." 

"We can walk if you want," Will said, "I can show you more," he shrugged, "And about the gossip? Welcome to Salem," he laughed, "That's all it is." 

"Well, I think that's a little pointless," Ares smiled at him, "And that's coming from a journalist!"

Will couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, that is pretty bad. We're obviously the most gossiping people in the world."

"Well, not outside of work," Ares said as they walked into the square. He took out his phone, "So I was reading reviews online and the best rated place here only sells frozen yogurt and that's not really a lunch place. Aside from this club owned by Victor Kiriakis and I figured you wouldn't want to go to a night club for lunch," he rambled, "I, uh...the next place is TBD, which I heard is pretty good and it has a good rating." 

_Should I go there?_ Will thought, _Is two months too soon?_

He thought back to the day he was walking through the square and saw Sonny and Paul at a table talking. Sonny looked tired and Paul put his hand on his and Sonny instantly perked up...and that was a month ago.

"Sure," Will smiled, "That's actually where I'm picking my daughter up from, you can meet her." 

"Oh...your ex is there," Ares said, "Are you sure you want to go? I don't want to make things awkward for you. We can go somewhere else, wherever you want." 

Will pursed his lips, "I'm sure. We're on a good page and he's moved on, so it doesn't matter," he smiled at him, "Let's go." 

Ares smiled and followed him.

* * *

Will walked into TBD and Ares followed behind him, "Um...we can order at the bar or get a table or-" 

"DADDY!" Ari screamed and ran over. She jumped up and down, holding her arms up. 

"Well, hello there," Will picked her up, "Did you have a good day with Sonny?" 

"Papa gave me hot chocolate!" Ari giggled.

Will pursed his lips and smiled politely at Ares, "Well, that's just great. You'll be hyper all day for Grandma Caroline," he raised his voice so Sonny knew he was pissed.

"Oh, it was just a small cup, Will," Sonny said and looked at Ares, "We don't do seating here, you can sit wherever you want, sir," he told him, smiling and looking back at Will and Ari, "I wouldn't make her hyper for your grandmother, you know that, Will." 

Will ignored him, fixing Ari's hair.

"I'm actually here with Will, so..." Ares trailed off, "Wherever he wants to sit." 

"You made a new friend?" Sonny asked. 

"Yep," Will said shortly, "Friend from work. We're on a lunch date," he looked at Ari, "Did you eat lunch already?" 

"Yep!" Ari popped her lips, mimicking what Will just did. 

Will looked up at Sonny and saw him staring down Ares. He sighed, "Sonny!" he interrupted him. 

"Yeah?" Sonny looked at him quickly. 

"Can you take Ari while Ares and I eat lunch?" Will asked, "Then I'll take her home." 

"Right," Sonny said, taking Ari back quickly and holding her, "Have, uh...fun, I guess," he said.

Will smiled weakly and kissed Ari's cheek before going to sit down with Ares in a booth.

"Whoa," T walked over, standing beside him, "Will's sitting there with a hot guy."

Sonny looked at him, "You don't make a very convincing straight guy." 

"And you don't make a very convincing _not still in love with Will_ guy," T said simply. 

Sonny narrowed his eyes at him before turning back to Ari, deciding to talk to her. He had to take his mind of Will and Ares.

Sonny laughed bitterly.  Ares, what a fitting name for him. In Greek Mythology, Ares was the Greek god of war.

Sonny looked over to where Ares put his hand on Will's. 

_Well Ares,_ Sonny thought, _This is war then._

* * *

Will walked over a half an hour later and just took Ari from his arms without a word. 

Sonny blinked in shock at the sudden movement of his daughter being taken away from him.

"I'm taking Ari to my grandma," Will said simply, going to put her in her stroller.

Sonny glanced up and saw Ares was waiting for them and quickly spoke up, "I can keep her."

_What am I talking about? I have a meeting,_ Sonny thought. 

Will looked confused, "Really?"

Ari squealed happily, reaching out for Sonny. 

"I...no," Sonny sighed, "Sorry. I forgot about my meeting." 

Ari stared at him, "B-But..."

"Come on, sweetie, do you want to help grandma make cookies?" he asked, setting her in the stroller. He looked at Sonny, "Why do you have to do that to her?" he demanded, "She barely sees you and you somehow manage to disappoint her every single time!" he snapped, "And she isn't the only one," he whispered before walking away. 

_Definitely not a good start,_ Sonny thought. 

Sonny swallowed, watching Will and Ares together. Ares kneeled down and talked to Ari and his daughter simply giggled. He watched them walk out together and closed his eyes for a moment, leaning on the counter. 

"Whoa, dude," T said quickly, "You okay?" 

"Just...headache," Sonny said quietly. He ran his hands through his hair and went back behind the bar, going back to work. 

He couldn't stand seeing Will with someone else and he hated himself for that. He hated for how he made Will feel when they were having problems. Yeah, Will did something horrible, but so did he in the end. He slept with Paul right after it was revealed to the world that Will Horton slept with Paul Narita. When he should have been comforting his husband, he was sleeping with the guy who slept with his husband. 

Sonny leaned on the counter, taking a deep breath. He loved Will and he knew that now. He couldn't believe he ever doubted that. He needed Will back...and he was realizing it just as Will was moving on.

And he had to stop him.


	2. A Bad Start

"Sonny?" Paul asked when he walked in and saw Sonny sitting at the counter, a beer in his hand, "You okay there, man?"

"Don't worry," Sonny said simply, "I'm off the clock, T took over for me."

Paul glanced down at the beer, "I uh...meant that you're drinking at one in the afternoon."

Sonny laughed bitterly, "No, Paul, I'm not okay," he muttered.

Paul sighed, sitting down beside him and looked at T, mouthing, _"Glass of water,"_ at him.

T gave him a thumbs up, glancing over at his boss before getting one.

"Last one, buddy," Paul pointed at the beer, "Tell me what the hell is going on with you."

Sonny ran his hands through his hair, blinking a few times. He exhaled loudly, "I fucked up, man. I still love him...wow, do I still love him," he said, putting his head on the counter, "Now he's with this...hot guy," he mumbled.

Paul stared at him, "You're talking about Will, right?"

"Yeah," Sonny muttered, looking up at him, "Sorry, I'm not still in love with you. And I don't think your boyfriend is hot."

"Derrick _is_ hot," Paul snorted, "That just shows that you only have eyes for Will."

Sonny sighed, "I want him back so bad," he choked out, "I miss him."

"Here, drink this," T put the glass on the counter.

"I'm not drunk!" Sonny snapped.

"Buddy, you're drunk," T said bluntly, "Just drink the water," he said, trying to think of a threat.

"Or he'll call Will," Paul said quickly, "You'd, uh...have a hard time winning him back if he finds you drunk," he said.

T nodded at Paul quickly.

Sonny glanced back and forth between them, "I'm not drunk, I'm buzzed," he said bluntly, taking a drink of water, "And you're right," he pointed at Paul, "I'm getting Will back," he said, going to get up and stumbling slightly. He caught his balance and held onto the stool and looked at them, "Should I wait?"

"Good idea," T nodded.

Paul nodded in agreement.

* * *

Will walked into the pub with Ares while pushing Ari in her stroller. 

"You live here?" Ares asked. 

"Upstairs," Will pointed to the stairway, "There's an apartment up there," he smiled.

Ari saw Caroline and went to get up and run.

"Okay, sweetie, give me a minute," Will said quickly, unbuckling the small seat belt on her stroller. He picked her up before she could run, "You be good for Grandma Caroline, okay?" he asked and then kissed her cheek, "I'll see you after work, princess."

"Bring home ice cream?" Ari asked.

"Hmm..." Will said, "How about strawberry?" 

"Yes!" Ari clapped her hands and kissed his cheek, mimicking what Will had done, "Let go now." 

Will laughed, putting her down. He waved at Caroline and she walked over with Ari clinging to her legs. 

"Who is your friend, sweetie?" Caroline asked. 

"Uh...this is Ares," Will smiled, "We work together." 

"Well, nice to meet you," Caroline shook his hand, "It's good to see a genuine smile on my great-grandson's face again." 

Will blushed, looking away.

"He's cute too," Caroline told Will. 

"Grandma!" he scolded, his cheeks turning red. 

Ares smiled, "It's very nice to meet you, Ms. Brady. Your pub is very nice."

"Why thank you," Caroline smiled at Will, "He's a keeper."

"Grandma, didn't you say you wanted Ari to help you make cookies?" Will asked, his cheeks were on fire now.

"Oh, okay," Caroline smiled at him, "Have a good day, you two," she said, walking away with Ari.

Will ran his hand through his hair and looked at Ares, "I am so sorry," he told him, laughing.

"It's fine," Ares smiled, "We should get back to work before Zoey starts nagging."

"Good idea, actually," Will laughed, walking out with him.

* * *

"So, uh...I had a lot of fun, for a lunch date," Ares smiled at him. 

Yeah, it was," Will smiled, looking down, "I haven't been on a date in a long time, so I guess I'm pretty easy to impress." 

"You seem like you are," Ares said, "You don't think very highly of yourself, do you?" 

Will looked away awkwardly. 

"I figured," Ares said and hesitantly grabbed his hand, "What do you say I take you on more than a lunch date? We can go to dinner on Saturday night."

_I take Ari to see Sonny on Saturdays,_ Will thought. He looked up at Ares for a moment and then smiled. What was one Saturday? 

"Sure," Will smiled, "Just let me make sure I can get a sitter and we can go." "Great," Ares smiled at him, "See you later, Will," he told him, going into his office. 

_Holy shit,_ Will thought in shock. 

* * *

Saturday rolled around and Caroline said she would watch Ari, just happy to get Will out of the house. Ares picked Will up and they went to Chez Rogue and Will was surprised. This was their first formal date and apparently he wanted to go all out. 

He was completely shocked when Ares opened the door for him and realized how sad he'd been in the past month. He missed someone caring about him.

"Here," Ares said, pulling the chair out for him. 

Will blinked in shock and sat down quickly, smiling at him, "Thanks," he said quietly, sitting down. He smiled at Ares when he sat down across from him. 

Maybe this could actually go okay.

* * *

Sonny was royally pissed off. 

Will was supposed to bring Ari around TBD this morning and didn't show up. He figured maybe he was in a hurry and left her with Caroline or Marlena, so he didn't bother him. They were already on thin ice. But now it was eight o'clock at night and Will still hadn't shown up.

"Maybe you should go home, man," T sighed. 

"He wouldn't just...miss this," Sonny said, "He knows how much seeing her means to me." 

"Maybe he just got busy," T shrugged, "If you're so worried, go ask Caroline. She always knows where he is lately." 

Sonny went silent and nodded, "Great idea, T," he grabbed his coat and ran out. 

* * *

Sonny walked into the pub and saw Caroline at the counter.

"Sonny, we're just closing up," Caroline said. 

"Uh...I know," Sonny said, "Sorry," he sighed, "But, uh...Will was supposed to bring Ari to see me and I just wanted to know if everything is okay."

"Oh, everything is fine," Caroline said, "Arianna is upstairs, she just fell asleep," she held up the baby monitor.

Sonny looked confused, "And Will?" he asked. 

"Will? Oh, he went out on a date with a very nice boy," Caroline said, "He said he was taking him to Chez Rogue...that's a fancy place for a first date," she commented. 

Sonny stood there and smiled at Caroline, "Thanks, Ms. Brady. Could you tell Will I stopped by?" he asked. 

"No problem," she told him, "Arianna loves you so much, I'm glad you love her and care for her after everything." 

Sonny nodded, "She's still my daughter...regardless of what happened," he smiled at her before walking out.

_Am I really going to do this?_ Sonny thought. 

* * *

"I grew up in Greece and then came here when I turned eighteen," Ares was explaining, "I always wanted to be a writer, I knew it since the first time my pencil hit the paper. It's just so..." he trailed off. 

"Thrilling?" Will asked, smiling slightly, "Your words being heard by someone else...it's thrilling," he said quietly, "It's like you matter," he laughed quietly, "I guess that's why I like it." 

"Exactly," Ares nodded, "I feel like I'm making an impact, y'know?" 

Will nodded, looking down at his food, "I do," he whispered.

Ares froze up, looking towards the door and quickly looked back at Will. He put his hand on his, "I'm having a great time tonight, Will." 

Will smiled, looking down at his hand, "So am I-" he cut himself off when Sonny walked over, "What the hell?" he breathed out. 

"You didn't bring Ari over," Sonny told him. 

Will blinked in shock, "You're kidding, right?" he demanded.

"No, I'm not," Sonny said, "I thought something happened." 

"How did you know where I even was?!" Will snapped.

"I...went over to check on you guys and Caroline told me," Sonny told him quietly, "Will, you have to call when you're not going to bring her over." 

"No, I don't," Will stood up, "I'm not obligated to do anything. I do it for Ari's sake. There is no custody agreement between us," he snapped and looked at Ares, "I need some air," he said quickly, walking out. 

Ares glared at Sonny and Sonny threw him a glare before going after him. 

"Will," Sonny walked after him, "Look-" 

"How could you do this?!" Will demanded.

"What?" Sonny started, "Will-" 

"In case you haven't noticed, _I'm on a date_!" Will yelled, tears in his eyes, "You've moved on, why won't you let me?!" he demanded, "Ares is nice to me and I haven't felt like this in a long time!" 

"Will-" 

"You made me feel like shit about myself for months and Ares is making me feel good!" Will yelled, "Why won't you just let me feel good about myself? You never let me feel good about myself." 

"What the hell do you mean by that?!" Sonny finally yelled. 

"You always made me feel like you were so much better than me," Will choked out, "You knew how insecure I was a-and when you wouldn't talk to me..." he took a shaky breath, "You knew what it did to me." 

"Will, you know I would never intentionally hurt you-" Sonny started. 

"BULLSHIT!" Will screamed, "That is such bullshit! You knew how it was making me feel and all you cared about was how Paul felt! How messed up is that?! He was the one who slept with me and you only cared about him!" 

"I did not!" Sonny yelled. 

"You didn't even care that he touched me," Will smirked, "You only cared that I slept him first, right?"

"That's such bullshit," Sonny laughed, "You're absolutely insane to think that was the reason I was mad. I was pissed because you CHEATED ON ME!" 

"You didn't even care that someone else touched me," Will said quietly, "Did I really mean that little to you? That you didn't even care that someone else put their hands on me?" 

Sonny went silent, gritting his teeth. 

"What's the matter?" Will asked, "Can't face the truth?" he asked, "Do you need more detail, Sonny? How he put his hands on me just like you did? How he pinned me down to the bed and just took me?" 

"Shut the hell up, Will," Sonny gritted his teeth. 

"Do you wish that was you that he did that to?" Will asked, "Well, now you can have that," he smirked, going to go back inside, obviously satisfied that he got the last word.

Sonny grabbed his arm and pulled him back against his chest, "I don't wish I was _you_ ," he hissed before spinning him around and pushing him on the wall, "I wish I was him," he said, kissing him roughly. 

Will closed his eyes, kissing back.

Sonny ran his hands through his hair before moving his hands down to his hips.

Will shoved him away, breathing heavily and leaning on the wall. He stood up and pointed at him, "Don't touch me again!" he yelled.

"Will-" Sonny tried. 

"You...you're bad for me," Will whispered, his eyes filled with tears, "I don't...feel good around you anymore," he swallowed, "You treated me horribly for two months a-and then slept with the man you actually have feelings for. I know I messed up, but you didn't have to make me feel like garbage."

"I don't-" 

"DAMN IT, SONNY! I HATE YOU!" Will yelled, going back inside the restaurant. 

Sonny blinked in shock, watching after him. 

_He hates me?_ Sonny thought, his eyes filling with tears.


	3. Yellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's episode (3/30/15) was very good motivation for this story.

Sonny knocked on the door of the apartment, taking deep breaths as he did. He was trying to calm himself down. He'd ended up coming straight here after his confrontation with Will when he realized he couldn't calm himself down. It was like he was on autopilot when he drove over. Nothing felt real, like this had to be a dream. Will couldn't hate him, could he? Will loved him...it's what they were about. No matter how angry they were, they _always_ loved each other.

But things got taken too far this time.

Will had sex with someone, sure. But there were no feelings. Sonny had sex with someone...and there used to be. Divorce papers were filed within a week of him confessing and Will moved out. He pushed him too far away to get him back this time.

 _Now he hates me,_ Sonny thought bitterly, knocking on the door again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Marlena opened the door, "Sonny?"

"He hates me," Sonny said, tears in his eyes.

* * *

"I am...so sorry," Will sat down at the table, wiping his eyes, "He's gone, he won't be in again." 

Ares studied him, "Will?"

Will glanced up at him. 

"Do you want to get this in a box and leave?" Ares asked. 

Will sniffled, "Do I look that bad?" he laughed tearfully. 

"Just a little bit," Ares said, "And not that I'm not having a good time, but I'd rather reschedule if you're sad about something. It's not fair to you."

Will took a shaky breath and nodded. He laughed through his tears, "I'm so sorry, I'm a mess."

"It's okay," Ares smiled at him, "I promise, Will." 

Will smiled weakly, wiping his eyes.

* * *

"What do you mean he hates you?" Marlena asked, "Come in, Sony." 

Sonny walked in, running his hand through his hair as the tears finally spilled over, "I-I was...talking to Will," he said quietly, "And he said he hated me and then walked away." 

Marlena sighed, "Sit down, Sonny."

Sonny slowly sat down on the couch.

"Now...where were you when Will said this to you?" she asked.

Sonny looked down awkwardly, "Outside." 

"Outside of where?" she asked. 

"Chez Rogue," Sonny sighed.

"And why were you there?" Marlena asked, "The two of you aren't together, you shouldn't have been there together."

Sonny messed with his hands nervously, "Will was there with someone else....I, uh...showed up." 

"And why did you show up?" she asked. 

"I was...angry," Sonny sighed, "Because he didn't bring Ari to see me like he was supposed to today. I-I went over to see if everything was okay and Caroline explained that he was on a date and where." 

"So you went and interrupted his date?" Marlena asked. 

"I was just...angry," Sonny said quietly, "He knows how much it means for me to see Ari and he just didn't care," he swallowed, "So we went outside and he just...flipped out. He said I never made him feel good about himself when we were together a-and wanted to know why I couldn't let him be happy," he swallowed, looking away awkwardly. 

"Did anything else happen?" Marlena asked.

Sonny looked down, "Yeah" he admitted. 

"Are you going to tell me what that is?" she asked.

Sonny swallowed, "We, uh...were fighting and he wanted to know why I never got jealous when he and Paul..." he trailed off awkwardly, "And then he described it to me and I got so mad..."

"What did you do?" Marlena asked quietly. 

"I kissed him," Sonny said, "He thought I wanted to be him in the, uh...situation. I told him I wanted to be Paul and we kissed," he whispered, "He shoved me away and yelled that he hated me."

"Sonny, Will doesn't hate you," Marlena told him, "He's just angry, but he doesn't hate you."

Sonny looked down, "It feels like he does."

"When Will is angry, he either lashes out or caves in. In this case, he's lashing out," she explained, "He doesn't hate you. You've made him very angry, but he doesn't hate you." 

Sonny looked at the floor, not saying anything else.

"Sonny, did you really need to go over there and interrupt Will's date because he didn't show up today?" she asked, "You know you could have waited until tomorrow. Did you have another reason to go?" 

Sonny swallowed, "I-I..." he took a shaky breath, "I miss him. I miss him so much, Marlena, and this was all one big mistake. I want him back so bad."

"I warned the two of you against making rash decisions regarding your relationship. Signing those papers-" Marlena started. 

"I, uh...didn't," Sonny said quietly. "

You what?" Marlena asked.

"I never...signed the papers," Sonny rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "We're kind of...still married."

* * *

"I had a good time tonight," Will said as they walked back to the pub, "Despite...everything."

"I did too," Ares said quietly, "Do you think we could do it again sometime?" he asked.

Will went silent before nodding quickly. 

"Great," Ares said as they walked up to the pub, "I can't wait. I'll see you at work on Monday then?" 

Will nodded again, smiling at him, "See you then," he told him, going to go inside. 

Ares hesitantly kissed his cheek and smiled, "Goodnight, Will," he said before walking away. 

Will watched after him, a smile on his face.  After everything with Sonny tonight, he somehow managed to smile. Ares made him feel good...and it surprised him. 

Will sighed, going inside and closing the door behind him before rushing upstairs so he didn't have to talk to Caroline about his date. He went into the apartment and closed the door behind him. After checking on Ari, he decided to go to bed. 

* * *

Will walked downstairs on Sunday morning and saw his grandma at the counter with a large bouquet of yellow roses. He was tired but he was calmed down enough to know that he should go and talk to Sonny about last night and let him know that he didn't actually hate him.

"Those are nice, grandma," Will said, "Do you have a secret admirer?" he asked playfully. 

"Oh no," Caroline laughed, "Those are for you, sweetie."

Will blinked in shock and took the card from it and read the writing, squinting his eyes as he did, "Sloppy writing," he commented. 

"I noticed," she laughed.

_ I read online that yellow roses used to mean jealousy, but now they mean an apology. I guess I'm feeling both right now. Enjoy these, Will. _

Will looked confused and looked at the back of the card, "There's no name on it," he looked confused, "Do you think Ares wanted to apologize for our date being cut short?" 

Caroline went silent before she nodded, "I'm sure that's it."

Will bit his lip, "Can you watch Ari? I have an errand to run. She's still asleep."

"Of course, take your time," she told him.

Will smiled at her and walked out.

* * *

Will walked into TBD slowly and walked up to the counter. He took a deep breath, "Hi," he told Sonny, a smile on his face. 

Sonny looked up from his papers and laughed quietly, "You're in a good mood."

"Yeah, I am," Will sighed, "I wanted to...apologize for last night. I don't hate you, Sonny. I was just so angry-"

"I know," Sonny said, "What I did was out of line. I shouldn't have shown up there," he pursed his lips, "Maybe...we could try being friends?" 

Will nodded, "Sounds like a good idea," he smiled and held out his hand, "Friends?" 

Sonny shook his hand, "Friends." 

Will stared down at their hands, "You're wearing your ring?" he asked quietly.

"I guess I just haven't gotten down to taking it off yet," Sonny said quietly, "Or I...can't bring myself to do it."

Will swallowed, letting go of his hand. He remembered when he took off his ring and winced slightly. 

_ "Here's your stupid key," Will snapped, shoving the key into his hands, "And your stupid ring!"  _

Will looked away awkwardly.

"So do you want to tell me what was with the smile this morning?" Sonny smiled at him. 

Will smiled slightly, "Uh...Ares sent me flowers this morning," he shrugged, "I have to get back to Ari now," he smiled, "See you Monday," he said, walking away.

Sonny stared after him in shock. 

_How did he not put the pieces together?_ he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLOT TWIST! Sonny didn't sign the divorce papers!


	4. Blue

_Sonny walked into the square and saw Ares and Will on the couch and shook his head. Ari was sitting in her stroller too. They looked like a happy little family._

_That should be me, Sonny thought bitterly._

_Ares leaned over and kissed Will. Sonny felt rage fill him and all he wanted to do was walk over and punch Ares in the face._

_Ares picked up Ari and let her sit in his lap. He was smiling and laughing with both of them and-_

Sonny sat up in bed, breathing heavily. He put his hand on his chest and flopped back in the bed...what used to be _their_ bed.

He had to stop this.

* * *

"Grandma, I'm taking Ari to TBD," Will said, coming downstairs while helping Ari come down as well. 

"Theses are for you," Caroline pointed to the bouquet of blue roses, "They came this morning."

Will put Ari in her stroller and grabbed the card quickly.

_ I think you may have gotten the wrong impression, Will. My name is definitely not Ares.  _

_ Blue stands for mystery.  _

Will leaned on the counter, looking confused.

"Will?" Caroline asked, "What's wrong?" 

"It's, uh...I mean...these aren't from Ares," Will looked confused. 

"Oh?" Caroline asked, "So you have a secret admirer?"

"I...guess," Will laughed, "But who would like me? I'm surprised Ares even does."

"Oh, sweetie," Caroline said, "You are a nice, charming, young man. Of course someone would like you." 

Will smiled slightly, looking down. He hugged her quickly and kissed her cheek, "Thanks, grandma. I'm going to get to the bottom of this."

"Have a good day, sweetheart," Caroline called. She watched him and sighed as he walked out, "Jackson Kiriakis, you take right after your granduncle."

* * *

Will walked into TBD, smiling at Sonny as he walked in, "Ready to spend the day with Sonny?" he asked her, taking out of her stroller. 

"Daddy!" Ari yelled.

Will pursed his lips, "Sonny?" he tried.

"Daddy!" Ari yelled again. 

He was trying to get her to say his name rather than "Daddy" since they were apart, but he wasn't going to make her stop saying it. He would never do that to her. 

"Hey, there," Sonny smiled as he walked over. 

Will smiled and let Ari out of his arms so she could cling to Sonny's legs. 

"Hi, daddy," she chirped, holding onto his shirt. 

Will sat down across from them in the booth like he did for fifteen minutes every Monday before he had to go to work. It was hard to admit, but he enjoyed it. He took out his phone and started to go through his messages. Mostly spam, a few article offers. Then he went to his texts and smiled weakly. 

**Ares:** Good morning. I look forward to seeing you today.

"Hey, that's a different smile than yesterday," Sonny said, sitting with Ari in his lap, "Is something wrong?"

Will sighed, "I...those flowers I thought were from Ares? They weren't from him." 

"Oh?" Sonny asked, "Who were they from then?"

"No idea, they weren't signed," Will said quietly, "It's weird."

"What's weird?" Sonny asked. 

"It's surprising someone would want me, let alone two," he laughed quietly. 

"Will, anyone would want you," Sonny laughed quietly, his cheeks turning red slightly. 

Will swallowed, looking down at the text, "Hey, do you think I should tell Ares?"

Sonny froze up and blinked a few times, "I...yeah," he said quickly, "You totally should. Secrets are bad for a relationship." 

"You would know," Will laughed bitterly. 

"Will, I didn't mean-" Sonny started. 

"I know," Will said simply, "I should go to work now," he said, texting Ares back quickly. 

**Will:** Same. Can we talk when I get there? 

He got a reply almost instantly. 

**Ares:** Sure. 

Will started to gather Ari's things in her diaper bag. 

"When can me and daddy come home again?" Ari asked. 

Will froze in his place, going silent. 

"Ari, I..." Sonny trailed off. 

"As soon as you stop being mad at daddy, we're allowed to come home, right?" Ari asked, "How long are you going to make us stay away? I miss you." 

"Ari, sweetie..." Sonny swallowed, "I'm not making you guys stay away, okay? Daddy Will and I...we're separated now," he told her gently, "But you can come here whenever you want." 

"But I wanna go home," Ari whimpered.

Will ran his hands through his hair, taking a deep breath. All the horrible feelings were rushing back again and his eyes were filling with tears.

"You can go," Sonny told him quietly, "I'll talk to her...get her to understand."

"Thank you," Will whispered. He kissed Ari's cheek, "I love you, sweetie," he told her, walking out quickly. 

As soon as he was outside, he took a few deep breaths and wiped his eyes before the tears could overflow. He started the walk to work. 

* * *

Will knocked on the door and peeked in Ares' office. He smiled when he saw him, "Hi."

"Hey," Ares smiled at him, "How was the rest of your weekend?" 

Will hesitated, "Weird," he finally decided. 

"Well, tell me all about your weird weekend, Will Horton," Ares gestured to the chair. 

Will smiled at him, sitting down in the chair, "I, uh...got these flowers," he swallowed, "And at first I thought they were from you...because the card said that yellow roses mean apologies," he pursed his lips, "But then I got another set today that were blue," he said quietly, "And they said that they weren't from you and blue means mystery." 

Ares went silent, "And you have no idea who it is?"

Will shook his head. 

"That's kind of creepy," Ares laughed quietly, "I mean...two bouquets in two days." 

Will shrugged, "I'm sure...it's not that creepy," he swallowed, messing with his hands nervously.

"Not creepy that someone would do that for you," Ares said quickly, "I mean...if you like it, that's great. I-I'd even sent you flowers, if you want. Do you want flowers?" 

"No, it's...it's okay," Will smiled at him, "It is a little weird, two in two days," he laughed quietly. 

Ares thought about it, "Yellow means apologies, it used to mean jealousy. Blue means mystery," he listed off, "White means purity and innocence; red is love and romance; orange is enthusiasm and passion; pink is love, gratitude, and appreciation; and purple is enchantment." 

Will laughed, "How do you know all of that?" he asked. 

"Call me a hopeless romantic," Ares shrugged, "I have useless information like that stored up there," he tapped the side of his head. 

Will smiled, looking down. 

"You really have no idea..." Ares trailed off. 

Will looked up quickly, "About what?" 

"I...I mean, me being a hopeless romantic, I really am one," Ares chuckled and smiled, "I have an errand to run, Will." 

Will smiled at him and got up, "Cool...I'll see you later?" he asked, trying not to sound eager.

"Yeah," Ares told him, "Let's do lunch."

Will smiled, watching after him.

* * *

Ares walked into TBD and saw Sonny putting Ari down in her travel crib for a nap and waited until he walked up to the counter. He walked over and sat down, "Hello," he told him. 

Sonny looked up and his gaze hardened, "Can I help you?" 

"A glass of water, please," Ares said simply, "And a talk with you." 

"About what?" Sonny asked simply, setting the glass in front of him. 

"About you," Ares said, "And Will," he added quickly, "About the fact that you've been divorced for two months and you're sending him flowers all of the sudden. Right after you met me, actually." 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sonny said simply. 

"You know damn well what I'm talking about," Ares snapped, "Let me get this straight, you wanted a divorce but the moment he goes to move on, you suddenly want him back." 

"I wasn't the one who asked for a divorce," Sonny said bluntly. 

"But you pushed him there," Ares said simply, "I've heard things in my small time around Salem," he shrugged, "He cheated with someone he had no feelings for, tried to explain, you cheated with someone you loved, and he divorced you, is that it?"

Sonny gritted his teeth. 

"He doesn't belong to you," Ares told him, "He doesn't belong to anyone actually," he shrugged, "But I plan on making him as happy as I can. Which isn't hard, not with all the damage you've done." 

"I made him happy!" Sonny yelled, "You don't know how we were before all of this! I made him happy! He loved me!"

"You didn't make him happy in the end," Ares said, still completely calm, "And he doesn't love you anymore. Maybe you should move on...and stop sending him flowers. Back off." 

Sonny took a shaky breath, "Please don't take my husband from me," he finally choked out.

"A little too late for that," Ares said simply, walking out. 

* * *

"Hey," Ares knocked on the door of Will's office and held up a bag, "I brought lunch." 

Will smiled at him, "Oh, hi," he said. He quickly straightening up all the papers scattered on his desk. 

"I, uh...just stopped by the pub and got it. I just asked your great-grandma what you liked," he put the container on the desk for him. 

"Thank you," Will smiled at him, opening the container. 

"Will...I may have done something wrong," Ares sighed.

Will glanced up, "What is it?"

"I...talked to Sonny," Ares swallowed, "I kind of...suspected he was the one sending the flowers. I was doing it as a friend," he said quickly, "I saw how affected you were by him on our date the other night a-and...I just told him to back off." 

Will went silent. Sonny was sending the flowers?

"Then, uh...something strange happened," Ares said quietly, "He asked me not to take you from him...but it was how he worded it." 

Will took a shaky breath, "How did he word it?" 

"He said, and I quote," Ares cleared his throat, "Please, don't take my husband from me." 

Will went silent and felt his eyes fill with tears. Sonny Kiriakis was his kryptonite, he had to accept that. He hated that he was always going to be the center of his universe, even when he was trying to move on. 

Will wiped his eyes quickly, taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry," he said quickly, "But Sonny and I are divorced. He shouldn't be calling me his husband...and I'll be talking to him about that when I pick up Ari," he smiled at him, "Let's just enjoy lunch," he said quickly.

Ares smiled at him and put his hand on his, "It'll be okay, Will." 

Will glanced up at him and smiled, "I think it will be," he nodded.


	5. White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one. The next one will definitely be longer.

Will stalked into the club and walked up to T, "Watch Ari," he said simply and grabbed Sonny's arm, dragging him out.

"What the hell, Will?" Sonny demanded as he drug him outside.

"Stop it," Will pointed at him, his finger touching his chest, "I know Ares came and talked to you and I know you called me your husband."

Sonny went silent.

"Sonny, just let me go," Will said quietly, "Please?" he whispered.

Sonny pursed his lips, "I slipped up, I'll admit it," he said quietly, "It was just an accident, I'm used to..." he trailed off, "I'm sorry, Will."

Will ran his hands through his hair, "I can't...do this right now," Will said quickly, "I need to get Ari home."

"Right," Sonny swallowed, watching after him, "Will?"

Will stopped walking.

"The papers didn't change how I feel about you," Sonny whispered.

Will walked inside to get Ari quickly, ignoring him.

* * *

Will walked into the pub with Ari and sighed when he saw more flowers on the counter. This time they were white. He walked over and took the card from his grandmother's waiting hand, his cheeks red. 

_ White stands for purity and innocence. _

_ I know that doesn't really apply to you...at all, but I'm going all out for this, Will. _

"This man is very into you," Caroline commented. 

Will sighed, "Yeah," he mumbled, taking one of the roses out carefully and making sure not to get any of the thorns as he looked at it. He was becoming more and more convinced that it was Sonny now...and he didn't know how to react to that. All he really wanted to do was go over there and thank Sonny...and hug him...and kiss him. 

Will shook his head quickly. He couldn't do that. Sonny was in love with Paul...and that would be absolutely insane. 

* * *

Sonny was lying in bed with his hands behind his head, thinking about Will. It was all he did, besides thinking about Ari. They were always on his mind now. 

Sonny closed his eyes. 

_ Sonny walked into the apartment slowly, looking at his husband who was lying on the couch. He'd been in that position when he left. He didn't feel like leaving the apartment after...everything with the reporter. His name was in the news now and he just wanted to hide from the world.  _

_ "Good time with Paul?" Will whispered, staring blankly at the TV.  _

_ Sonny swallowed, "Will..." _

_ "I said it was fine if you talked to him," Will shrugged, "So glad you could go and talk to him right now wh-when I needed you the most." _

_ "I'm sorry, I just needed..." Sonny trailed off, "I-I needed to see if he was okay."  _

_ Will laughed humorlessly, "I'm sure you did. Nice hickey," he mumbled. _

_ Sonny froze up, his hand going to his neck, "Will, I..." he took a deep breath, "I'm not going to lie to you. We..." he swallowed, "We had sex." _

_ "Happy Anniversary, Sonny," Will laughed bitterly, standing up.  _

_ "Will, wait," Sonny said quickly, grabbing his arm, "Just listen-"  _

_ "You had sex with someone you used to love...on our anniversary," Will said slowly, "The man who slept with your husband and ruined your marriage. I thought you were smart, but that's just stupid." _

_ "YOU DID IT TOO!" Sonny yelled.  _

_ "I DIDN'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM!" Will screamed, "I DIDN'T USED TO LOVE HIM, THAT WAS YOU!" _

_ Sonny went silent. _

_ "You know what? No. I'm wrong about that," Will laughed bitterly, "You still love him. Well, Sonny," he told him, "Enjoy Paul...because you've lost me," he said, going into their bedroom. _

Will had come out fifteen minutes later with a bag for him, a bag for Ari, and Ari in his arms. Ari was asleep, he didn't even get to say goodbye. He didn't speak to Sonny for a week. After a week, they decided Sonny could see Ari twice a week at TBD, not the apartment, while Will was packing the rest of their stuff. 

Sonny sighed, running his hand through his hair. 

He had to get Will back. Now.

* * *

"I know you miss living with Sonny," Will said quietly as he put Ari down in her crib, "I think I might too," he whispered, looking at the flowers on his desk. He wiped his eyes quickly and smiled, "But we have to be strong, okay? We're strong people." 

Ari giggled. 

Will smiled sadly, "You know, I did love him," he told her quietly, "I think I still do...but I have to stop it." 

"No," Ari said simply, "Love Daddy." 

"You can love daddy," Will whispered, "But I can't anymore." 

"Don't cry, daddy," Ari pulled herself up from her crib and wiped his cheeks. 

Will laughed quietly, wiping his eyes, "I'm sorry, sweetie. I'll stop crying now." 

"Don't be sad," Ari kissed his cheek before lying down again. 

"We should get you a big girl bed soon, you're so grown up already," Will laughed, leaning down and kissing her cheek, "Goodnight, Ari, I love you," he told her quietly before walking out into the other room. 

He turned on the baby monitor and laid down, looking at their anniversary present from Gabi. He didn't know why he even kept it...nevermind. He did. He still loved Sonny...and no matter how hard he tried to move on and be happy, he couldn't do it. He wasn't happy without Sonny. 

But he had to try.


	6. Purple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! The next chapter is a big one.

Will walked downstairs the next morning, the baby monitor in hand. He was letting Ari sleep since Caroline was watching her today while he went to work. He groaned when he saw a bouquet of purple roses on the counter and took the card, "I'm sorry, grandma," he told her quietly, shaking his head, "This is getting ridiculous," he mumbled, reading the card.

_Purple stands for enchantment._

_Because you enchant me._

"Now he's just being a dork," Will said under his breath, leaning on the counter.

"Have you found out who they're coming from yet?" Caroline asked with a smile on her face.

"I have a slight idea," Will said, messing with one of the roses, being careful not to break the petals.

"Again?" someone asked suddenly.

Will whipped around quickly and saw Ares walking in.

"Will, I think you should file a complaint," Ares commented, walking over to him, "How many have you gotten now?"

"This is only the fourth time," Will shrugged, messing with the roses, "Besides, they're pretty and they smell nice," he smiled at him.

"Right," Ares sighed, "Maybe you should just throw them away. Aren't they making you uncomfortable? You don't even know this man."

"You said you thought it was Sonny," Will crossed his arms, "If it's Sonny, he doesn't make me uncomfortable," he blurted out before he could stop himself. He looked away awkwardly, his cheeks turning red.

Ares sighed, "Are you ready to go to work? I wanted to walk with you."

"Yeah," Will said quietly. He put the baby monitor on the counter and kissed his grandmother's cheek before following Ares out quickly, looking back at the flowers as he did.

* * *

"Hey, I'm going to run in and get coffee," Will said quickly, "I'll be right back," he told him, running inside of TBD. He walked over to Sonny, who was behind the counter, "One coffee to go."

Sonny glanced up and smiled slightly, "Talking to me again, are you?" 

Will sighed, looking down at his hands, "If you'd stop making me mad, I would stop yelling, and I wouldn't have to keep apologizing." 

Sonny rolled his eyes, getting his coffee order, "You don't have to apologize, Will. I pissed you off, I kind of deserved to be yelled at."

Will went silent, going to get his wallet from his pocket. 

"Will," Sonny shook his head, putting the coffee on the counter, "Don't bother...free coffee for life, remember?" 

"Yeah, but that was when..." Will trailed off.

"No, I gave you that card before we were even dating," Sonny laughed. 

"I still have it," Will blushed. 

"There is no way you still have that thing," Sonny said, "Not with how forgetful you are." 

Will took out his wallet and took out the card, waving it at him. 

Sonny laughed. It was slightly crumpled up, but there it was. "Well, I stand corrected," he smiled at him.

Will smiled as well for a moment and quickly put the card away, "I should go. I have to get to work now," he said quickly, putting his wallet in his pocket. He grabbed the cup and went to walk out. 

Ares quickly closed the door from where he was watching and went back to where he'd been waiting before.

"Ready to go?" Will asked, walking out. 

"Yeah," Ares said simply, "Let's go to work," he smiled, putting his arm around him.

Will tensed up for a moment but smiled at him. 

Ares noticed.

* * *

"Did I just see you talking to Will?" T walked over, a grin on his face. 

"Yeah, but it wasn't...like you think it is," Sonny sighed, "I'm just happy he's talking to me again and getting out of his apartment."

"Yeah, well, when a lady comes back and everyone finds out she kidnapped a fetus, no one really cares about the guy who slept with a baseball player," T said bluntly and then crossed his arms, "Do you want it to be how I think it is again?" 

Sonny swallowed, "I'm working on it."

T raised an eyebrow and then his eyes widened, "You dog."

"What?" Sonny looked up.

"You've been sending Will those flowers!" T pointed him.

"SHH!" Sonny said quickly, "Shut up, T. Quiet down."

"You have been," T laughed, "Wow, Sonny Kiriakis. Look at you being all romantic and courting." 

"He doesn't know it's me yet, so just shut it," Sonny whispered. 

"Anything I can do to help?" T asked. 

Sonny shook his head, "It's going to plan...so far," he told him quietly, "I need him back, okay? I-I just..." he trailed off.

"You needed something to surge you back into action," T said bluntly, "The Greek god he's currently hanging around did it for you, didn't he?" he chuckled, "Don't like seeing your boy with someone else, do you?"

"He's not _my boy_ ," Sonny wrinkled his nose, "He's just..." he trailed off and sighed, "Mine, okay? He's mine." 

"Aww, Sonny is being a caveman," T cooed.

"Go back to work," Sonny said simply, going back to his papers. 

"Let me know when you're back together, we can do an anniversary party redo," T said, "How about one not in a public place?" 

"Good idea," Sonny smiled at him, "I have..." he trailed off, looking at the paper, "One more ordered," he said, "Then I pick the last one up myself because I'm giving them to him in person." 

T nodded, "Sounds like a good idea, boss," he smirked, patting his shoulder, "Go get 'em, tiger." 

"Go!" Sonny pointed. 

T held his hands up in surrender, walking away and laughing.

* * *

That night, Ares walked Will home with his hands in his pockets this time. He couldn't get Sonny and Will smiling and laughing off of his mind now. They looked so happy together...despite their divorce. He remembered what Sonny had said and was hit with the realization he was with a slightly married man at the moment...and he had to fix that. But he couldn't exactly come out and say _"Hey, your husband didn't really divorce you and you're still married."_

He just needed to say it. 

"Will?" Ares asked suddenly.

"Yeah?" Will stopped walking and looked at him. 

"I..." Ares stared at him. He shook his head and smiled, "Let's go out Saturday night." 

Will bit his lip, "How about Friday?"

Ares raised an eyebrow, "Why not Saturday?" 

"I, um..." Will sighed, "I'm meeting Sonny that day."

"Can't you reschedule with him?" Ares asked. 

"No, I...it's Ari's day to see him," Will shrugged, rubbing his arm awkwardly.

"But you leave her with him all day on Mondays," Ares said, looking confused, "Why do you have to be there on Saturday?" 

Will sighed, looking down, "It's just...what we agreed on," he shrugged.

"There's no custody agreement, Will," Ares grabbed his hand, "You don't have to do what he says, you know." 

Will swallowed, "He doesn't tell me to do anything, Ares," he sighed, "I do what I want, I just...I want to see him," he admitted, still looking own. 

Ares froze up, "Oh," he said quietly, letting go of his hand.

"I'm sorry," Will whispered, "I-I just..." he bit his lip, "Friday night?" he tried.

"I...we'll see," Ares said simply, "See you at work," he said, walking away.

_I need a drink,_ Ares thought to himself.

Will watched after him and sighed, going inside.


	7. Orange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this would be the chapter MOST OF YOU wanted from the beginning. Sorry for anyone who wanted something different, but these guys will always be endgame for me.

Will walked downstairs and saw an orange bouquet of flowers on the counter and walked over, throwing them in the trashcan.

"Will," Caroline scolded, taking them out instantly, "Whoever this is is very sweet for sending you them. Don't be rude."

"He's not sweet, he's torturing me and won't let me be free," Will muttered, taking the card.

_Orange stands for enthusiasm and passion._

_This is the last time I'm sending you these, Will. I promise. The next time you get flowers from me, they'll be in person. I love you._

Will put the card down on the counter slowly and walked out quickly, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Will was walking through the square and saw Ares coming his direction. He wanted to turn around and run away because he was already having a bad enough day, but decided against it.

"Hey, I was just coming to pick you up," Ares told him. He looked across he square and square and put his arm around Will's waist and pulled him closer.

"Um-" Will started.

Ares leaned down and kissed him. 

Will blinked in shock and didn't kiss back. 

Sonny felt his heart shatter into a million pieces when he saw Ares and Will kiss and went to walk away. Then he noticed Will's eyes were open and he had a slight bit of hope enter him again. 

Will pushed Ares away gently, "What the hell?" he demanded. 

"I was kissing you," Ares said quietly. 

"I didn't give you permission to kiss me!" Will snapped, "We've never even...ugh," he said, walking away. 

"Will, wait," Ares said, following him.

* * *

Ares didn't catch up to Will until they were outside of their offices and he grabbed his arm quickly, "Will, I'm sorry." 

"Just...stop," Will said quickly, "It's fine, just..." 

"We need to talk," Ares said quietly. 

Will pursed his lips and nodded, "Let's go in my office then," he whispered. He knew what was coming now and in his mind, he deserved it. 

Ares walked in and sighed when Will sat down at his desk.

"You can sit down," Will said quietly. 

"I'll stand," Ares swallowed and looked down, "Will...I don't think we should go out on Friday."

Will looked down. 

"I like you...but it's obvious you have feelings for someone else," Ares said, sighing, "So, I...I think we should just be friends," he told him quietly. 

Will swallowed, "I understand," he whispered, not looking at him.

"I'm sorry, Will," Ares said, walking out. He sighed, leaning on the wall as soon as he did. 

Will sat at the desk and wiped his eyes when he felt them fill with tears. That was it. That was his only chance to move on from Sonny. He had a perfectly nice man who actually wanted him (and that was shocking enough) and he pushed him away all because he couldn't let go of Sonny. 

Will was openly crying when he grabbed his phone. He hesitated slightly before finally touching Sonny's contact on his phone.

Will sniffled as he waited. 

Sonny answered on the first ring, _"Will?"_

"I need you," Will whispered, "I'm at work and I need you."

_"I'll be right there,"_ Sonny told him.

* * *

Sonny walked into the office building and quickly took the stairs to the second floor. He wasn't about to take a chance of getting locked in an elevator or something, not when Will needed him. Sonny walked down the hallway to Will's room and knocked. 

"Come in," Will said, his voice muffled. 

Sonny looked confused. He walked in and saw Will with his head on the table and his arms hiding his face. He bit his lip, "Bad day?" 

"Yeah," Will whispered, not moving.

Sonny sighed, walking over and kneeling down so he could slightly see his face and saw he was crying, "Do you want to talk about it?" 

"There's nothing to talk about," Will whispered, "The one opportunity I had to move on from you...he's gone. Because he knows I'm not over you and I'm never going to be over you." 

Sonny swallowed, "Will, come here," he sighed, standing up. 

Will looked up at him and stood up slowly. 

Sonny hugged him tightly. 

Will closed his eyes and hugged him back, sighing in relief just to touch him again, "I-I can't get over you...I still love you..." he choked out, "Please say you still love me," he whispered.

Sonny didn't let him go, "I love you, Will," he whispered, "I love you." 

Will started crying again and held onto him tightly. 

"Do you want me to take you home?" Sonny asked. 

"In a minute," Will said against his shoulder, not letting him go. 

Sonny laughed quietly and pulled away.

"Just wait," Will said, not letting go of his shirt. 

"You sure you want me to wait to do this?" Sonny asked, kissing him. 

"Oh," Will whispered against his lips, kissing him back. His hands went to Sonny's hair and Sonny's hands went to his waist, pulling him closer. 

Ares opened the door and walked in. He froze when he saw them and smiled slightly, backing out and closing the door quietly. 

"Congratulations, Horton," Ares sighed. 

He really needed that drink now. 

* * *

"Sorry you had to drive me all the way here," Will sniffled as they walked into the apartment. 

"You didn't need to walk all that way...looking like this," Sonny laughed quietly. 

Will raised an eyebrow, "Do I look that bad?"

"You never look bad," Sonny said, smiling slightly, "But you look like you've been crying your beautiful eyes out all day," he said, wrapping his arms around him again. 

Will closed his eyes, enjoying Sonny holding him.

"Uh...what's with all the flowers?" Sonny asked, looking at all the vases on Will's desk.

Will pulled away and stared at him, "What?" 

"Where did all the flowers come from?" Sonny asked, "Got another boyfriend?"

Will stared at him with wide eyes. 

Sonny burst out laughing, "I'm joking, I sent them."

Will smacked his arm, "You asshole! You scared the crap out of me." 

"Sorry," Sonny grabbed him again, "I don't want to let you go yet, stop that." 

Will smiled at him, glancing down at Sonny's lips, "Grandma Caroline has Ari for a few more hours...she took he to the park."

"That sounds like an invitation," Sonny said, his hands starting to move lower.

Will grinned at him, "It was," he told him quietly, unbuttoning Sonny's shirt. 

"Will, wait-" Sonny started. 

Will froze when he saw the necklace around his neck and looked at what was on the chain, "Is that my ring?" he whispered. 

Sonny swallowed, "Yeah, it is."

"Take it off," Will whispered.

"Will-" Sonny started. 

"Take. It. Off," Will said slowly. 

Sonny sighed, taking the necklace off and handing it to him.

Will sat down on the edge of the bed and took it off of the chain and put it on his finger. He smiled, showing Sonny his hand, "Is that better-" he squeaked when Sonny pounced on him, straddling his hips and making him fall back on the bed.

"Sonny!" Will said, laughing, "Oh my g-" he was cut off when Sonny kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, guys. Ares will get his happy ending too.


	8. Pink

"Did you have pent up sexual tension or something?" Will laughed breathlessly, putting his head on Will's shoulder.

"I haven't...in a while," Sonny shrugged, "Not since before you left."

"Not since Paul," Will said quietly. He wasn't asking.

"I know what you're thinking," Sonny sighed, "But Paul and I weren't together after that night," he explained, "He started dating Derrick...the bellboy-"

"Believe me, I remember Derrick," Will said quietly, tracing circles on Sonny's chest, "Do you want to get married again or should we wait or-"

"About that..." Sonny pursed his lips, "We aren't exactly...divorced," he said quietly.

Will sat up and looked at him, "What?" "I, uh...I didn't sign the papers," Sonny said awkwardly.

Will looked confused and crawled over him and walked over to the desk quickly.

"You could have went around," Sonny said, watching Will.

"Oh, I know," he smirked, opening his folder and looking at the papers, "Huh...you didn't," he looked confused, "How didn't I notice that?"

"I don't know," Sonny snorted, "But you better put something on right now because if you don't, I'm grabbing you and taking you again."

"Is that so bad?" Will smirked, flopping on the bed, "And we're talking about you not signing the papers later."

"Ari will be here soon," Sonny said, "Yeah, it will be."

Will sighed, "She's going to be so confused," he sighed, grabbing his pants.

"Going commando?" Sonny smirked.

"It's easier, shut up," Will snorted, "I hate confusing her...it's my childhood all over again."

"Well, I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon," Sonny shrugged, grabbing his clothes as well, "And she seems to really want to come home again, so you should move back in soon."

"You just want us to move back in," Will smirked.

"As soon as possible," Sonny walked over and grabbed his ass through his jeans.

"Sonny!" Will yelped, "Put your pants on and let's go before we scar our daughter for life."

Sonny rolled his eyes, "She wouldn't be scarred for life."

"I walked in on my mom and EJ and almost threw up," Will pointed at him before putting his shirt on, "And anytime I see that couch, I have traumatic flashbacks."

"Yes, Will, you gained PTSD from walking in on your mom having sex," Sonny snorted.

"I did," Will said as Sonny put his shirt on.

He walked over and kissed him softly.

"Will, Arianna wanted to come upstairs- oh!" Caroline said in shock.

"DADDY!" Ari yelled, running over and holding her arms up to Sonny.

Sonny picked her up quickly.

"Kisses," Ari said, kissing his cheek.

Sonny laughed, kissing her cheek as well, "Are you getting that from your daddy?" he asked her.

"Yes," Ari said simply. Sonny smiled at her.

"You two are kissing again," Ari whispered, "Are you getting back together? Can we come home now?"

"Yes, Ari, we can go home," Will smiled at her and Sonny.

* * *

"Well, look at that smile," Paul walked over and sat down with Derrick on the stools at the bar. 

"He's been like that all day," T crossed his arms, "He won't tell me why."

"Will-related, I'm guessing," Derrick smiled. 

Sonny laughed quietly, "Okay, well, don't let it get around town because we haven't announced it yet," he told them, "But Will and I are married again and they're moving back in as soon as Will gets off of work."

"See that, man?!" T asked, "All my help paid off!"

"T, you didn't do anything," Sonny rolled his eyes. 

"All you did was sent flowers, loser," T snorted. 

"Delivery for Sonny Kiriakis," a man said.

Sonny looked over and saw a large bouquet of pink roses. 

"Okay, I'm done with you idiots!" T said, walking away.

Sonny rolled his eyes and walked over, "That's me," he said, signing the paper. He took them and sighed, putting them on the counter. 

Derrick plucked the card from them and handed it to Sonny. 

_"This is revenge, you giant dork,"_ Sonny read, _"Tell me what pink means when you come home because I don't know,"_ he read the card through his laughter. 

Paul laughed, "Well, what does pink mean?"

Sonny took out his phone and looked at the list, "Love, gratitude, and appreciation," he smiled, "I'm going to get him flowers on my way home."

"You're going to run out of colors eventually," T commented. 

"I prefer material items that won't die," Derrick said, "Preferably shiny and expensive." 

"You sound like a gold digger," Sonny snorted, messing with the flowers, "You two are obviously perfect for each other," he told them.

* * *

Will knocked on the door of Ares' office at the end of the day, sighing.

"Come in," he called.

Will walked in slowly, rubbing his arm awkwardly, "Hi," he told him. "

Hi," Ares said quietly. 

"I wanted...to apologize," Will said quietly, "For everything. I shouldn't have led you on-" 

"Will, no," Ares put his hand up, stopping him, "It's fine. You, uh...actually did me a favor." 

Will raised an eyebrow. 

"I met someone last night at a bar I went to," Ares said, "Granted, it's just a one night stand for now, but he left his number and told me to call him. He was cute and a good kisser. He drinks expensive drinks." 

Will thought about it, "Where did you go?"

"The Spot," Ares answered.

"What was his name?" Will asked.

"Neil," Ares answered.

"Well," Will said, "Now you've proven you have money and you'll buy him things...and you had sex with him. If you call him back, I'm sure he'd like that."

"You know him?" Ares asked.

Will nodded, "Yeah, we've met," he said awkwardly.

"So," Ares stood up, "Friends?"

"Friends," Will nodded, hugging him quickly and pulling back, "I have to go now," he told him, "It's moving day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, you thought I wasn't going to mention Neil. Nice try.


	9. Red

Sonny walked into the apartment, holding the red roses he bought for Will and the ones he got earlier. He was going to surprise him with dinner and flowers and- he turned around and tripped over a box, landing on his stomach and wincing.

"Ow," Sonny groaned, sitting up and grabbing the flowers quickly. He looked around and saw a bunch of empty boxes, "WILL!"

Will peeked out of Ari's bedroom, "Yeah?"

Sonny gestured to the empty boxes.

"Woops," Will shrugged, "I'll clean up later," he said simply, going back into the room.

"Will, how did you get into the apartment?" Sonny called, "You gave me back the key, remember?"

"I broke in," Will called back, "I came in the window then unlocked the door."

Sonny looked over to the open window and sighed, closing it, "How?"

Will peeked out again, "I worked for EJ for a few months."

"Point taken," Sonny sighed. He smiled and walked over, looking at all of the flowers on the table. He glanced up at the room and started to reorganize them quickly, "Need any help?" he called.

"I'm good!" Will called.

Sonny winced when he heard a crash, "You sure?"

"Yep!" Will said quickly.

"Yep!" Ari squeaked out, mimicking him.

Sonny laughed quietly.

Will walked out, smiling, "Ari's room is all finished," he said, holding Ari's hand as he walked out, "Ari helped so much," he picked her up, "Someone is going to be getting out of the crib soon," he walked over and smiled, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Getting rid of some of these," Sonny said, putting one of each in the vase, "The apartment smells way too much like roses."

"Pretty," Ari pointed at the purple one.

"Here," Sonny said, taking the stem off so the thorns were gone and handed it to her.

"Thanks," Ari said simply. She looked at Will, "Down."

Will put her down and she went over to the couch and crawled up, playing with the rose.

"Sonny...we have rainbow roses," Will crossed his arms, "You're stereotyping us."

Sonny rolled his eyes and took out the red rose he had, "Not a rainbow without red, baby."

Will rolled his eyes as Sonny put the last rose in the vase and hugged him tightly.

Sonny smiled, burying his face in Will's neck, "I love you," he whispered against his neck.

"I love you too," Will smiled, "Let's...never do this again, okay? We can't let anything come between us."

"Never again," Sonny told him, "Hey...by the way...I got a call," he bit his lip, "From an old friend...he asked us on a double date," he sighed, "Then Derrick heard and said it was now a triple date."

"An old friend?" Will asked.

"Well...not old...or a friend," Sonny said, "But it was Ares. He called TBD and wanted to clear the air and for us to meet his new guy."

"Sonny, I don't think that's a good-" Will started.

"Hey, it's fine," Sonny put his hands on his shoulders, "I'm not jealous...he has a guy...and you're my guy."

Will sighed, "Okay," he said simply, "Whatever you say. I'm sure this will be the funnest date of our lives."

"Good," Sonny kissed him, "We'll have fun."

"I'm sure we will," he rolled his eyes, "If you only knew the half of it," he said under his breath as he walked away to pick up boxes.

"What?" Sonny asked.

"Nothing!" Will called.

* * *

"I don't see why you're so uptight about this," Sonny said as they waited outside, "It's just dinner."

"Okay," Will said simply, a slight smile on his face.

"I thought you and Paul...got over things," Sonny sighed.

"We're civil, but we aren't friends," Will said, "But no, that's not what I'm smiling about."

Sonny crossed his arms, "What's the smile about then?"

"Hey!" Derrick walked over with Paul, "Where's the other man?" 

Will rolled his eyes, "You're dating him." 

"Will," Sonny said under his breath. 

"Oh look," Will said as Ares got out of the car, "There they are now." 

Ares got out with Neil and smiled, walking over, "Hey you guys."

Sonny was staring at Neil with wide eyes. 

Will smiled, "Ready to get dinner then?" he asked innocently. 

* * *

Sonny was gripping Will's hand tightly under the table as the others talked. 

"So, how have you been, Will?" Neil asked suddenly.

"Oh, you two know each other?" Ares asked. 

Will smiled weakly, "Yep...we met a few times." 

Paul looked back and forth between them and Derrick burst out laughing. 

"Let's see," Derrick pointed at Sonny, "One," he pointed at Paul, "Two," he pointed at Ares, "Three," he pointed at Neil, "Four," he crossed his arms, "Well, Will...let's go do it." 

Paul elbowed him in the side. 

"I have no idea what Paul sees in you," Will said bluntly, "Neil and I never did anything except kiss. Once," he said, "Now shut the hell up before I make you." 

"Okay," Sonny said quickly, "Let's...take it down a notch, guys."

Will glared at Derrick and went back to studying the menu.

* * *

"You didn't say it was Neil!" Sonny said as they walked back into the apartment after the sitter left. 

"You didn't give me a chance," Will laughed, "I should have taken a picture of your face when he got out."

"I don't like him," Sonny said bluntly, looking in Ari's room with him. 

Will smiled, looking down at their sleeping daughter. He smiled, looking over at Sonny, "We're never leaving again, I hope you know that."

"Never," Sonny hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Thanks for reading!


End file.
